goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Sue Bob Murphy Kills Barney and Gets Grounded
At the lounge, Sue Bob Murphy was watching TV. Sue Bob: Let's see what's on TV. Then Sue Bob turned on the TV. TV Announcer: Coming up next is Barney and Friends on PBS Kids. Sue Bob: (in Kidaroo voice) NO! TV Announcer: Yes. Barney the Dinosaur was singing to the children. Barney: ''I love you, you love me. We're a happy family, with a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too? '' Sue Bob was furious. Sue Bob: Ooooooooooooooooooh! I hate Barney! Barney is a stupid dinosaur! My friends hate him too, especially my friend Kurst. Besides, Barney whomps! Let's see to kill him! And I'm going to the PBS Kids Studios right now! Then Sue Bob rushed out of the lounge, and then she ran off to the PBS Kids Studios, and then she entered it. Sue Bob ran through the hallway, and she entered the room where Barney was. Sue Bob: Prepare to die, Barney the Stupid Dinosaur! Barney began to sing to Sue Bob. Barney: ''I love you, you love me. We're best friends like friends should be. '' Sue Bob cut Barney off, by aiming her gun at him who was horrified. Sue Bob: No! I'm here to kill you! Barney was shocked. Then he started cowering. The children were horrified. Barney: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Please don't shoot Barney! Please don't shoot Barney! Noonoonoo! Sue Bob: Too bad! I hate Barney the Purple Dinosaur! So goodbye forever. Sue Bob began to sing her parody of Barney's I Love You Song by shooting Barney. Sue Bob: ''I hate you, you hate me. Let's get to together and kill Barney, with 8, 2, 3, 4, 3, 4, 4. No more stupid purple dinosaur! '' Barney fell to the floor - dead. The children started crying. Sue Bob cheered. Sue Bob: Yay! I killed Barney instead! No more Barney! No more stupid purple dinosaur! One of the girls: She's killed Barney! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Then Sue Bob went off to the head's room, and she entered it. Sue Bob met the head of the PBS Kids Studios. Head of the PBS Kids Studios: So Sue Bob, what brings you here? Sue Bob: I killed Barney the more like stupid purple dinosaur! The head of the PBS Kids Studios was furious. Head of the PBS Kids Studios: Ooooooooooooooh! Sue Bob, how dare you kill Barney?! That's it, you are suspended for a month! Go home right now! Then Sue Bob walked out of the room in disgrace. At the lounge, Sue Bob's parents were furious with their daughter Sue Bob, as well as indignant about Barney's death. Sue Bob's dad: Sue Bob, how dare you kill Barney!? He is one of my favourite TV characters! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! And for this, you will watch reruns of Barney! Sue Bob started protesting. Sue Bob: No no no no no no no no no! I hate Barney! Barney is a stupid purple dinosaur! Sue Bob's mum: I don't care! I normally tell you to go up to your room but instead, start watching reruns of Barney! Then Sue Bob did as she was told. CAST Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Kidaroo as Barney and Sue Bob's angry voice Princess as TV Announcer and the Head of the PBS Kids Studios Shy Girl as one of the girls Joey as Sue Bob's dad Catherine as Sue Bob's mum Category:Sue Bob Murphy's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff